El tercer hombre
by amnigl
Summary: Continuación unos seis meses despues de mi primera historia Uno, dos y tres.  Así que os aconsejo leer antes la otra.  Contiene ocho capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de que empecéis a leer mi historia os aviso que este relato esta pensado como una continuación de mi primera historia sobre Castle que se llama Uno, dos y tres. Así que si queréis enteraros bien de todo, deberéis leer antes la anterior historia. O no. Como vosotros queráis. Espero que os guste.**

Helen Christine O'Hara miraba en silencio a su marido mientras dormía placidamente a su lado aquella mañana de principios de Noviembre. A pesar de que Tom ya había pasado los sesenta y la jubilación cada vez estaba mas cerca, su esposo no había dejado de tener esos rasgos que califican a lo que podemos llamar un hombre guapo. Incluso en algunos aspectos había ganado con los años. Su pelo, en otro tiempo negro como el azabache, que ahora se encontraba algo despeinado y rebelde después de una noche de descanso. Su boca, suave y sensible, que todavía le hacía pasar sus buenos momentos de vez en cuando. Y sobre todo, esos ojos azules que la habían cautivado cuando era joven. Esos ojos que eran un espejo de su alma y que según estuviese de humor aquel día brillaban de una forma u otra.

El año transcurrido había sido duro. Primero, su cáncer de mama que había trastocado la vida de su marido y la de sus hijas durante algún tiempo. Gracias a Dios y al apoyo recibido por toda su familia había vencido a la enfermedad y aquella era una lucha que acabo en victoria. Y ahora, cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, a Tom lo habían destinado desde hacia dos meses a una nueva comisaría. El no se había quejado. Su trabajo era el pilar mas fuerte de su vida después de su familia, pero Helen notaba que el no se encontraba a gusto. Y no es que los compañeros nuevos que tenían no fuesen de su agrado, es que había algo, ese halo de misterio que algunas veces parecía envolver a su marido, que durante aquellos meses se había acentuado sin ningún motivo aparente.

"¿Qué miras?"

Helen parpadeo algo sobresaltada, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que Tom estaba mirándola tiernamente desde hacia un buen rato.

"A ti. No me canso de mirarte nunca"

Un calido beso siguió a sus palabras y Tom empezó a levantarse.

"Voy a hacer café"

Café. Esa era una de las dos raras manías de Tom que a ella siempre le habían hecho gracia. Era un experto en café. En cualquier encuentro familiar, de trabajo o de algún otra índole a la que hubiese asistido, Tom se hacia el amo y señor de la cafetera. Sabía hacer café de todas las formas y sabores. Cuando estuvo trabajando durante algunos años en la brigada policial especializada en incendios, sus compañeros lo nombraron con el apodo de "Mister Café". La segunda manía, todavía más extraña y divertida, eran las novelas de Richard Castle.

Aparentemente Tom era un hombre serio, responsable y bastante ordenado en cuanto a sus aficiones y vida familiar, así que a todo el mundo le chocaba que fuese un aficionado a aquellas novelas de misterio un tanto frívolas en algunos casos, pero que a el parecían relajarle y ponerlo de mejor humor. Sus hijas decían que aquello era una bendición del cielo, porque habían encontrado el regalo perfecto a la hora de celebrar cumpleaños o en épocas de navidad, pero a Helen aquella manía la intrigaba de manera divertida. Richard Castle y el café. Menuda combinación.

_o_

Castle caminaba descalzo por el dormitorio de su casa de los Hamptons mientras terminaba hastiado la pequeña maleta que estaba preparando para volver durante un par de días a Nueva York. Cuando terminó, observo durante unos segundos su cara reflejada en el espejo que tenía justo enfrente. En aquellos seis meses parecía haber envejecido casi diez años. La cicatriz que tenía en su frente era un reflejo evidente de lo que había cambiado su vida en aquel tiempo y le recordaba todos los días una y otra vez que nada volvería a ser igual que antes de aquello. También había adelgazado unos kilos, cosa que en el fondo no le venían mal del todo. En ese momento sonó su teléfono y Castle reacciono como si viniese de un sueño.

"Dime Karl"

Kart Engels, su nuevo editor, estaba al otro lado.

"¿Sigues queriendo reservar la habitación en el hotel?"

"Ya te lo he dicho. No tengo ganas de volver al loft y para un par de días prefiero un hotel."

"Si, pero tu madre me ha dicho…"

"No importa lo que te haya dicho mi madre. Al hotel y punto. Bastante suerte tienes con que haya aceptado hacer la firma del libro y la entrevista."

"Como quieras, pero tienes que entenderlo. Nueva York es la ciudad de Nikki Heat y de tus novelas. Aunque esta sea la última de la serie, no negarás que el lugar más idóneo para presentar la novela..."

"Por favor, Karl. Como dicen los jóvenes, no me des la chapa. Iré a tu maldita presentación y haré todo lo que tu quieras. ¿Cuándo tengo que estar allí?"

"El evento comenzará a las siete de la tarde. Te aconsejo que vengas un par de horas antes, por si quieres ir primero al hotel y alojarte. Pero seguramente harás lo que te venga en gana"

"Si. Karl, yo siempre hago lo que me da la gana"

Castle apago el teléfono más fastidiado de lo que estaba cuando comenzó su conversación con Karl. Bueno, tendría que buscarle el lado positivo al viaje. Al menos vería a Alexis en la cena, aunque su hija y él habían perdido parte de esa mágica relación que habían tenido prácticamente toda su vida. Además, Alexis había comenzado su vida como universitaria y eso reducía aún más las oportunidades que tenían de verse. En realidad, lo que más temía de aquel viaje era la aparición o no de Kate en la presentación. Desde que decidió irse sin dar mas explicaciones que aquella absurda carta que le escribió, no había sabido nada de ella. Y sabía perfectamente que toda la culpa era suya. El se lo había buscado. No podía quejarse. Si no aparecía sería lo mas normal. Pero y si lo hacía…

_o_

Kate se peinaba distraídamente mientras ojeaba sus apuntes de derecho mercantil que tenia encima de la cama. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que retomar sus estudios había sido la mejor decisión en muchos años. Su padre le animó a hacerlo varias veces, pero por unas causas o por otras nunca se decidió. Hasta ahora. Al principio pensó que había cometido un error, ya que compaginar su trabajo diario en la comisaría con la universidad era muy complicado, pero ahora estaba cada día más feliz por la decisión, ya que con ello había conseguido evadirse un poco de todo y le gustaba pensar que algún día sería abogada como lo había sido su madre.

Aunque aquella noche sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, ni los estudios, ni el baño que se había dado, ni nada que intentara conseguirían evadirla de sus pensamientos y del maldito dilema que tenía metido en la cabeza. Ir o no ir a la presentación del último libro de Castle. La decisión debía ser sencilla. No había sido invitada y desde que Castle se había ido dejando solamente aquella tonta carta que ella guardaba en el primer cajón de su despacho, no sabía nada de él. Al menos, Alexis le había mandado hacía un mes una pequeña nota y un ejemplar de la novela, la cual, no le gustó nada de nada, aunque los críticos dijesen que era una de las mejores que Castle había escrito. Y es que matar al pobre Rock era… Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar ruidosamente.

"Dime Lanie"

"¿Sigues deshojando la margarita o ya te has decidido?"

"No tiene gracia"

"O sea, que todavía no. Pues son ya las siete menos cuarto y el show creo que empieza dentro de quince minutos. Si no te decides ya, cuando llegues vas a tener que hacer una cola interminable para decirle… ¿Qué vas a decirle?"

"Lanie, Lanie. Y yo que se lo que voy a decirle"

"Eso significa que si vas."

Kate sonrió ante el último comentario de su amiga y suspiro resignada.

"Supongo que no tengo otro remedio. Si no me voy a volver loca. Aunque seguramente será un ¿me firmas un autógrafo?...si…gracias…adiós… adiós."

Kate colgó el teléfono mientras oía las risas de Lanie que la despedían. Bueno. Estaba decidido. Iría a la presentación. Y si Castle se molesta, que se aguante. Que el haya tomado la decisión de abandonar, no significa que ella lo vaya a hacer. Antes de irse miró el periódico para cerciorarse del lugar de la presentación. Era una nueva librería de la cadena Borders, entre el Soho y Tribeca. Una vez en su coche, Kate se sintió mucho más relajada. Lo que no contaba era con la siguiente llamada.

"Beckett"

Thomas O'Hara, su nuevo compañero en la comisaría, contesto al otro lado.

"Kate. Lo siento pero… tenemos un problema."

Se fastidió. Ni presentación, ni firma, ni encuentro, ni nada.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Hace cinco minutos hemos recibido una extraña llamada. Una persona anónima nos ha dicho que encontraremos un cadáver muy bien escondido, pero visible a todos, en el 77 entre Canal y Greenwich Street, en el Soho"

Al escuchar la dirección, Kate dio un bote del asiento de su coche.

"¿Donde has dicho?"

"En el 77 de Canal Street. Beckett ¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No. Nada. En el 77 de... Pues vale. Ahora mismo voy. Que remedio."

Kate tuvo que detener un momento el coche para tomar aliento. Por su reacción, supuso que Tom pensaría que estaba algo chiflada. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, parece que reencuentro habría. Aunque no precisamente como ella se lo había imaginado.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle miraba nervioso su reloj por enésima vez desde que la presentación del libro había comenzado. Solo llevaba veinte minutos. La tarde se le iba a hacer larga. Muy larga. Menos mal que Karl casi se había encargado de hablar todo el preámbulo antes de comenzar a firmar los libros, pero la cola que adivinaba se le hacía pesada y eterna. Solo quería que aquello acabase lo más pronto posible y que él y Alexis se fueran a cenar a su restaurante favorito. Claro que el saludo de su hija tampoco es que hubiese sido muy caluroso. Estaba enfadada con él por haber preferido un hotel al loft y el primer encuentro había sido más bien frío y distante. Desde donde se encontraba la veía charlar animadamente con unas muchachas que según le comentó, eran compañeras nuevas de la universidad.

"Me encantan sus libros."

Castle miro distraído a la enésima fan que lo miraba con ojitos tiernos desde que había comenzado la firma.

"Nombre."

La fan, una mujer de mediana edad bastante maquillada, hizo un mohín de desagrado y contesto susurrando.

"Petra Stovanovich"

Jesús, vaya nombrecito. En ese instante, Castle vio como Kart se dirigía hacia él bastante enojado y con cara de haberle caído encima todo un bloque entero de ladrillos.

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"Castle. Tenemos un pequeñito problema. Vamos a tener que dejarlo."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Es que… la policía."

En ese momento la vio. Kate despedía a las personas que estaban en la cola con su mejor sonrisa agradable y enseñando su placa como si fuese un pequeño trofeo.

"¿Se puede saber que diablos esta pasando Karl?"

"No lo se. Pero ella me ha dicho que…"

"Esto es como un mal chiste. Quédate aquí. No te muevas."

Desde donde se encontraba, Alexis asistía entre sorprendida y algo divertida a la escena que se le avecinaba. Su padre, presa de una evidente ira, se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba Kate a grandes zancadas.

"¿Se puede saber que diablos estas haciendo?

"Desalojando"

"Y eso ¿Por qué?"

Kate respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

"Lo siento, señor… Castle. Pero es usted un civil y no tengo porque darle explicaciones de lo que estoy haciendo. Es un tema relacionado con la policía y no le incumbe en absoluto"

Y Castle no respiro.

"Que no me incumbe en absoluto. Te has cargado la presentación, la firma, la… O me dices ahora mismo lo que esta pasando, o le meto a usted, detective Beckett, una denuncia de la que duran años. Esto no tiene sentido."

"Estamos buscando un fiambre"

Castle se volvió hacia quien le había hablado, ya que no había reconocido su voz.

"¿Y este es…?"

Kate se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a caminar por la librería después de que ya todos los fans de Castle hubiesen desalojado la misma.

"Detective O'Hara. Richard Castle"

Castle siguió enfurecido a Kate sin prestar atención a la mano que Tom, al parecer algo emocionado ante el primer encuentro con su novelista favorito, le había ofrecido. Al ver que lo seguía, Kate se volvió hacia él.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?"

"¿Tú que crees? Seguramente todo esto no es más que una tontería. Algún fan mío que quería dar la nota y me ha estropeado la presentación. Y si quiero poner una denuncia a su departamento, no tengo más remedio que seguirla."

"Haz lo que quieras. Pero sin molestar"

Tom adelanto a Castle y se puso a la altura de Kate mientras observaban el lugar. Detrás de ellos, un Richard Castle cada vez más enfadado los seguía a corta distancia. Kate se paro un instante y miro a Tom.

"¿Donde esconderías un cadáver en una librería?"

"En la sección de chistes malos"

Kate se volvió hacia Castle y sonrío.

"No te estaba preguntando a ti".

Castle resoplo enfurecido, mientras que Tom sonreía divertido de manera disimulada. Aquellos dos eran buenos en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Muy buenos. Sufrir un combate entero suyo debe ser bastante agotador.

"Este lugar es nuevo. Así que supongo que hay pocos sitios donde buscar. La llamada anónima nos dijo que era un sitio bien escondido, pero visible a todo el mundo."

"¿Ves algo que cuadre con esa especie de acertijo?

Castle estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se calló a tiempo. Tom empezó a dar vueltas despacio sobre si mismo y entonces lo vio. El anuncio gigantesco de la última novela de Richard Castle "Calor Oscuro" se presentaba en una extraña composición fabricada en corcho, donde perfectamente se podía guardar algo en su interior. Un buen sitio si decidieras un buen día dejar un… cadáver, por ejemplo. Tom se volvió hacia Kate con aire de triunfo, señalando el anuncio."

"Por ejemplo… ahí"

Kate asintió complacida.

"Por ejemplo."

Kate cogió una especie de trofeo pesado que colgaba en una vitrina cercana y resoplo dirigiéndose al anuncio.

"Bueno. De todas formas la novela no me ha gustado. Así que…"

Y empezó a utilizar el trofeo contra el corcho del anuncio.

"¿Has leído la…?"

Castle se volvió a callar al instante. Seguro que había sido Alexis. En la cena se iba a enterar esa jovencita. Que no le había gustado. Pues que se aguante. No la escribió precisamente para que le gustara a ella. De repente dejo de pensar en la novela, ya que Kate estaba dejando al descubierto lo que había dentro del hueco del anuncio. Castle no se lo podía creer. Si que al final parecía que había un cadáver. La denuncia pasaba a mejor vida. Kate se volvió hacia Castle con gesto indescifrable.

"Parece que si hemos encontrado algo."

Castle asintió mecánicamente, mirando al cadáver con asombro.

"Eso parece."

Tom se acercó al cadáver. Era un hombre que debía rondar los cuarenta años o quizás algo más. Llevaba un buen traje y estaba colgado por los pies con una especie de pañuelo de varios colores. Un tiro en la cabeza con un arma de gran calibre era la muestra evidente de que la llamada anónima era cierta. Lo que más sorprendió a Tom fue que del cuello de la victima colgaba una especie de tarjeta de visita con letras grandes en las que había un nombre.

"Walter Appelgate. ¿Será su nombre?" Tom se volvió a todos los que estaban en aquel momento en la librería "¿A alguien le suena ese nombre?"

Castle, que seguía mirando al cadáver, negó con lentitud.

"No conozco a ningún Walter Appelgate"

Kate se acercó a Castle y lo miro fijamente.

"Como ya le he dicho antes, señor Castle. Usted no tiene por ahora nada que hacer aquí. Así que váyase. Si le necesitamos interrogar para algo, ya le avisaremos."

Castle se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y empezó a alejarse. Cuando ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de la librería, se volvió.

"Detective. En veinticuatro horas estoy otra vez fuera de aquí. Así que si me necesita para algo, hágame un favor. No se alargue y descúbralo pronto".

Kate suspiro y se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Tom, que la observaba algo preocupado.

"¿Por qué habrá dejado el asesino el nombre de su victima colgado en una tarjeta de visita? ¿Pensaría que somos tontos y no íbamos a descubrir quien es"

"No lo se, Tom. Es extraño, pero ya sabes que cada asesino tiene sus manías".

"Ya. ¿Estas bien?"

"Si. Gracias."

"Creo que aquí no haremos nada más. Dejemos a Lanie y el resto que se encarguen de recoger todas las pruebas que puedan. ¿Estas de acuerdo?"

"Claro."

Kate y Tom empezaron a salir en silencio de la librería mientras sus compañeros continuaban con el trabajo. La noche era clara y limpia y Kate no veía la hora de volver a su casa e intentar dormir un poco. La verdad es que el reencuentro con Castle no era tal como ella había esperado. Pero bueno, algo es algo.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis intentaba conciliar el sueño después de la pesadilla que había sido la última noche transcurrida. Primero, el frío encuentro con su padre en la presentación; después la llegada de Kate y la policía que había puesto todo patas arriba, seguidamente una cena que en principio estaba prevista fuese para limar asperezas, había acabado de la peor manera posible y con su padre y su abuela sin querer hablarse nunca mas. Bueno, eso lo había dicho su abuela y siempre ha sido muy dada al melodrama. Y como punto final, el único aspecto positivo que parecía tener la noche; su padre había decidido finalmente ir a dormir a su casa, se estaba volviendo en contra de ella, por que Castle no se acostaba y no dejaba de trastear en los armarios de la buhardilla donde solía tener todos sus cachivaches más extraños y todos sus apuntes. ¿Qué diablos estaría buscando? ¿Y por que precisamente esa noche? Seguramente sería algo relacionado con la próxima novela que pensaba escribir. O al menos eso suponía. Vaya. Por fin parece que se ha callado.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente y bajo a desayunar, Alexis pudo comprobar que su padre ya se había marchado. Entre lo tarde que lo oyó dejar de hacer ruido y la hora que era, podía suponer que su padre no había dormido aquella noche prácticamente nada. Bueno, sabía perfectamente que el insomnio no era algo solo de esa noche. Desde que se fue de Nueva York había tenido problemas con el sueño e incluso su medico de cabecera le recetó algo para intentar combatir el problema. No es que su padre le hubiese contado nada de todo esto, pero lo sabía gracias a la abuela que estaba informada permanentemente por Karl. Precisamente esta especie de control a distancia que su abuela intentaba ejercer sobre él había sido el principal causante de la bronca que tuvieron en la cena del día anterior. Ella sabia que la abuela solo quería proteger a su padre porque estaba muy preocupada por él desde que había ocurrido lo de Gina, y que incluso había cosas que no le contó, que eran peor que lo del insomnio, pero al final toda la tensión que llevaban acumulando los dos durante aquellos meses había explotado la noche anterior y ella fue testigo indeseado de la misma. Solo esperaba que las cosas poco a poco se fuesen arreglando.

Una vez en la calle, y cuando estaba a punto de coger el metro que la llevaba a la universidad, decidió que mejor se quedaba aquel día en la ciudad y que cuando llegase la hora, iría a la entrevista que su padre tenía en el hotel Milton. Esperaba que todo fuese bien esta vez y que no hubiese ninguna visita inesperada. Pobre Kate. Seguramente no le había echo ninguna gracia tener que estropearle a su padre lo del día anterior. Pero era su trabajo. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaron hacia la esquina donde se encontraba la comisaría 12. Tenía que reconocerlo. Necesitaba hablar con Kate. Quizás supiese que hacer con su padre. Ella había vivido una situación parecida con el asesinato de su madre y quizás la guiase un poco. Cuando llego a la planta donde se encontraba el departamento, se quedo prácticamente en la puerta del ascensor sin saber muy bien que hacer. Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver a Kate como charlaba con el mismo hombre que la había acompañado la noche anterior. Supuso que sería su nuevo compañero. Entonces Kate la vio y se acerco hacia ella con aire preocupado.

"¡Alexis! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, no. Yo solo…"

"Necesitabas verme"

Alexis suspiro aliviada y siguió a Kate hasta un pequeño despacho.

"¿Qué ocurre? Las cosas no van muy bien, ¿verdad?"

"Di mas bien que no van. Desde que se fue hace seis meses apenas lo había visto un par de veces o tres. No quiere ver a nadie. Ni estar con nadie."

Kate suspiró entristecida y se acerco a Alexis para consolarla.

"Se que es difícil. Pero tu padre se ha metido en una especie de callejón sin salida del que solo puede salir él. Créeme, yo lo he vivido en primera persona y se como es y lo que hace sufrir a los que tienes alrededor."

"Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Ahora mismo, estar. Aunque el no quiera."

"Pero ¿Cómo? La abuela y el tuvieron una bronca ayer en la que prácticamente han decidido no verse nunca más. Yo estoy en la universidad y tu…"

"Yo estoy en la comisaría 12, en la que tu padre parece que no quiere volver a entrar jamás. Y para colmo, ocurre lo de ayer"

"Si. Vaya colofón."

"La verdad es que si hubiese pensado en una forma peor de volvernos a ver ni por asomo hubiese elegido la que se dio"

Por un momento, Kate y Alexis se olvidaron de toda la tensión que llevaban acumulada durante un tiempo y sonrieron ante el último comentario de la policía.

"Mira, Alexis. Te voy a contar algo que solo sabemos Montgomery y yo. Cuando tu padre le dejo al capitán su renuncia a seguir con nosotros, este no se la envío a nuestros superiores. Oficialmente, para la policía, tu padre se esta tomando una especie de vacaciones mas largas de lo normal"

Alexis sonrío ante la noticia y miro a Kate con alegría.

"¿Entonces…?"

"Entonces, nada. Por mucho que quiera, yo no puedo retener a tu padre aquí, ni intentar convencerlo para que vuelva con nosotros. Aunque aparezca de repente en su presentación buscando un cadáver."

"¡Ah…si! Ese caso ¿Cómo va?"

"Estamos en las primeras líneas de actuación. Al parecer la victima, un tal Walter Appelgate ocultaba bastantes cosas en su vida. Incluso parece que se había cambiado el nombre hacia muchos años y estamos averiguando por que y cual era su anterior nombre y que quería ocultar con ello."

"¿Crees que eso os dará las pistas definitivas para llegar al asesino?"

"¡Quien sabe! Solo es una de las líneas abiertas, aunque a mi me parece la más viable. Bueno, dejemos de hablar de asesinatos. ¿Vas a verle ahora?"

"Si. Había decidido no hacerlo, pero iré a ver la entrevista. Quizás saque en claro porque demonios ha matado a Jameson Rock en la novela."

"No me hables de eso. ¿Qué pretende? Un suicidio literario. El nunca ha sido Rock, como yo nunca he sido Heat."

"Si, lo se. Pero supongo que será una forma de tomarla con alguien por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Y la ha pagado con el pobre Rock."

Kate y Alexis volvieron a sonreír y empezaron a salir del despacho.

"Bueno. Debo irme ya si quiero estar en el hotel Milton a tiempo. Prométeme que no te presentarás montando otro escándalo. Si lo haces, temo que el te matará"

"Seré una niña buena. Lo prometo. Y, por favor… cuídale. Y si las cosas se ponen insoportables, ya sabes donde estoy."

"Lo sé."

Kate y Alexis se despidieron con un calido beso en la mejilla. Mientras se alejaba y Kate se acercaba de nuevo hasta su mesa, Tom no dejaba de mirar a aquellas dos mujeres a las que había visto hablar desde su silla en la oficina. Sabía que su compañera no estaba pasando los mejores momentos de su vida precisamente. Y también sabía perfectamente cual era el motivo con nombre y apellidos que lo causaba. Sabía muchas cosas de todo ello. Y algunas seguramente se irían a la tumba con él dentro de unos años. Por ejemplo, al ver a Alexis como se dirigía hacia el ascensor, no podía dejar de pensar en su madre y en aquel pelo pelirrojo con el que a él le gustaba jugar cuando solo era un niño. Y es que aquella chica, guapa y alegre que ahora veía como se marchaba, tenía un vínculo con él que solo dos personas en el mundo sabía que existía. Nadie, ni su madre que murió hace ya quince años, ni Colin Webster, su compañero durante más de media que había muerto hacia unos años en un extraño caso que no se resolvió nunca, ni siquiera Helen, su dulce y bella Helen, sabían que aquella chica a la que seguramente no volvería nunca más a ver era su nieta. Su primera y a la presente única nieta, aunque dentro de unos meses sería abuelo de nuevo. Y que por lo tanto y como evidente consecuencia, Richard Edgar Castle, o más bien, Richard Alexander Rogers, era su hijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate miraba distraída la pizarra de trabajo mientras que Tom intentaba encajar las ultimas piezas del caso en el que estaban trabajando gracias a la aportación que Ryan y Expósito acababan de transmitirles por teléfono.

"Michael Leland. Ese era su verdadero nombre. Se lo cambio hace muchos años. Kate ¿me estas escuchando?"

"Si, perdona. Y sabemos ya cual es el motivo de ese cambio."

"Por ahora nada. Al parecer su familia tuvo cierto prestigio hace algunos años debido a los negocios que tuvo su padre, pero fueron a menos tras la crisis de finales de los setenta. Solo tiene una hermana que por lo que hemos sabido hacía años que no se hablaba con él. Nuestro personaje había hecho fortuna con algunos negocios de dudosa reputación, pero últimamente no se le relacionaba con nada. No parece que fuese un hombre con grandes amigos. Es lo que podíamos llamar…"

"Un insociable."

"Mas o menos. Lo que no entiendo es porque dejo el cadáver donde lo hizo."

Kate suspiro fastidiada y miro a Tom fijamente.

"Para fastidiar. Seguro. Los asesinos son muy raros. Seguramente ha seguido todo el tema relacionado entre Castle, 3XK, la policía y demás. Y pensó que dejar el cadáver en la presentación del libro de Castle sería un marco perfecto y una publicidad increíble para su hazaña."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Tom se acerco a su mesa a recoger la llamada.

"Dime, Expósito."

"No soy Expósito."

Tom le hizo un gesto a Kate para que cogiese su teléfono y susurro alarmado.

"Es él"

"Por supuesto que soy yo, detective. ¿Esta su compañera ahí?"

"Si que estoy. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Todavía nada de nada. Vaya, que lentos."

"Si te entregas ya, será todo mas deprisa."

"Buen intento, pero no. Además tienen que realizar un segundo trabajo para mí"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Pues esta muy claro. Otro cadáver. Hotel Milton. En el sitio más alto del hotel Milton. Me gustan las alturas."

El teléfono se corto en ese preciso momento y Kate y Tom se miraron un momento en silencio sin saber muy bien que hacer.

"No me lo puedo creer."

"No me digas que la entrevista de quien tu y yo sabemos se esta celebrando en estos momentos en el hotel Milton."

"Y por lo que se, en su lujosa azotea. Es una especie de dedicatoria al final de la novela."

"Entiendo. ¿Si quieres…?

"No. Gracias. Esto empieza a convertirse en una mala pesadilla."

"Pues entonces ¿vamos?"

"Vamos"

_o_

Castle miraba distraído las preguntas que durante la entrevista le iba a realizar la periodista de la revista Life, mientras una muchacha terminaba de maquillarle para la sesión fotográfica que iba a transcurrir durante la misma. Desde el principio le había dejado muy claro a Karl que quería una entrevista cerrada y que deseaba supervisar todas las preguntas que Sarah Nelly, redactora jefa de la revista, le haría. Desde donde se encontraba podía disfrutar de un bonito paisaje de parte de Manhattan, pero Castle lo único que deseaba era terminar la entrevista cuanto antes y salir para su casa de los Hamptons lo mas pronto posible. Si es que Kate y la policía le dejaba. No tenía porque quedarse allí y Kate lo sabía.

"¿Esta preparado ya?"

"Cuando quiera"

Sarah Nelly se sentó enfrente de él con una pose que a Castle le pareció bastante escogida para la ocasión y comenzó la entrevista.

"Creo que la primera pregunta es obligada, señor Castle ¿Hemos terminado con la saga de Nikki Heat o no?"

"Si le digo la verdad, ahora mismo no lo sé. Por ahora, sí. Creo que es un tema cerrado con esta tercera novela, pero nunca se sabe. Lo que se es que ahora mismo no me apetece seguir esta línea de trabajo"

"¿Y la nueva será?"

"Bueno. Estoy trabajando en diversos borradores y no tengo ahora mismo concretado nada, pero no tengo prisa."

"Pero sus fan si"

"Estoy seguro que sabrán esperar."

Karl Engels, que seguía la entrevista a distancia vio como de una de las puertas de acceso a la lujosa azotea del hotel Milton se asomaba de repente la cara de Kate Beckett, la pesada policía del día anterior y palideció alarmado. Rápidamente se acerco hasta ella.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Usted que cree."

"Por favor, agente. Deje al menos que terminemos la entrevista. Si no lo hago, el me matará."

"Comprendo que usted hace su trabajo. Yo hago el mío."

Kate adelanto a Engels, que se quedo petrificado en el mismo sitio pensando que aquel era su último día como editor de Richard Castle. Sarah Nelly, que desde su posición veía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se levanto de repente ante la sorpresa de Castle.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Creo que vamos a tener que dejar la entrevista, señor Castle"

"¿Y eso por que?"

Por toda respuesta, Nelly señalo hacia un sitio indefinido detrás de donde Castle se encontraba. Este se levanto despacio y se volvió en silencio, viendo a Kate que empezaba a andar hacia una zona indefinida de la azotea seguida por Tom.

"¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Maldita sea!"

Castle se dirigió hacia donde Kate se encontraba enfurecido. Ésta, viéndole venir, se paro en seco.

"Alto ahí. Se lo que me vas a decir."

"No. Ni te imaginas lo que te voy a decir. Pero bueno ¿se puede saber que te he hecho yo?"

"Tú, nada. Básicamente pegarte a mí durante casi dos años, salvarme la vida un par de veces y después desaparecer casi tan rápido como apareciste."

"Kate, por favor, no tengo humor para esto."

"Yo tampoco. Así que si me dejas hacer mi trabajo lo más pronto posible, podrás seguir tu entrevista."

"¿Mi entrevista? La has estropeado entera con tu presencia. Como la presentación de ayer."

Kate se quedo un momento en silencio y miro fijamente a Castle.

"Yo no te he estropeado nada. Si seguramente estas encantado."

"¿De que diablos estas hablando?"

"Que ni hoy en la entrevista, ni ayer en la presentación, he visto muchas ganas por tu parte. Seguramente si estas aquí ha sido porque tu nuevo editor te ha obligado a ello."

"¿Me estas juzgando?"

En ese momento, Tom le hizo un gesto a Kate para que se acercase.

"Kate. Puedes venir, por favor."

Tom guió a Kate y a un cada vez más enojado Castle hacia una de las zonas del la azotea. Tuvieron que asomarse para ver lo que Tom había encontrado. Colgado de una bandera que daba a uno de los laterales del hotel, estaba el cadáver de un hombre. Como en el caso anterior, un tiro en la cabeza era la muestra evidente de que se había cometido un nuevo asesinato y como en el caso anterior el cadáver tenía colgado de su cuello un nombre en letras grandes.

"Horatio Parrish. Aunque seguramente tampoco será su nombre original."

"¿Por qué lo piensas?"

"No se. Este caso cada vez me tiene más confuso. Es como si nos estuviese dejando mensajes para que los descifremos."

Castle, que se había quedado un tanto alejado mientras que Kate y Tom conversaban, miro con hastío hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver. Kate se volvió hacia donde el se encontraba.

"Lo siento, pero no puedes seguir con la entrevista. Tenemos que acordonar la zona y… bueno tu ya sabes."

"Si. Yo ya sé."

Castle empezó a alejarse con desgana de aquel lugar.

"¡Castle!"

Castle se volvió con aire indescifrable y suspiro enojado.

"Si quieres, no tienes porque seguir aquí. Es absurdo. El asesino habrá querido dar la nota y no ha tenido otra idea que…"

"Jorobarme la dichosa visita a Nueva York. Si. Lo mejor será que me vaya. No tenía que haber venido nunca."

Castle empezó a andar hacia la puerta de la azotea para irse. Prácticamente los últimos pasos antes de desaparecer ante la vista de Kate los hizo casi corriendo. No había la menor duda, pensó Kate. Castle estaba volviendo a huir.


	5. Chapter 5

Desde que el segundo cadáver había aparecido en el hotel Milton, los acontecimientos en la comisaría en relación con la resolución del caso se habían precipitado. No fue fácil adivinar que el verdadero nombre de la segunda victima no era el que tenía colgado en su cuello cuando lo encontraron. David Shelton, ese era su verdadero nombre. Lo que había cambiado sobremanera fue descubrir que tanto David como Michael Leland tenían un oscuro pasado en común. Gracias a las averiguaciones que Ryan y Expósito habían realizado en la comisaría descubrieron que los dos habían sido compañeros en el mismo instituto hacía ya casi treinta años. Y que los dos fueron expulsados a la misma vez. Los motivos por los que había sido expulsados podían ser la clave de los asesinatos y Tom y Kate se acercaron a hablar con Steven Taylor, el director del instituto.

"No creo que pueda ayudarles mucho. Solo hace siete años que trabajo aquí."

"Supongo que en los archivos del colegio habrá algo sobre el asunto."

"Cuando ustedes me llamaron me puse a investigar en los mismos, pero no he encontrado nada. Si quieren hacerlos ustedes tienen mi total consentimiento, pero no creo que descubran nada más. Hace treinta años este era uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de la zona y la mayoría de los alumnos eran hijos de gente con bastantes recursos. Si en su momento quisieron ocultar algo, supongo que no les fue difícil hacerlo"

Kate y Tom se miraron preocupados. Otro callejón sin salida.

"Aunque puede que si haya una solución."

"¿Y esa es?"

"Andrew Roberts, el director del colegio en aquella época. Es muy mayor ya y creo que tiene bastantes problemas de salud, pero vive solo a dos manzanas de aquí. Quizás el pueda decirles algo."

Tom y Kate cogieron el coche y se dirigieron hacia el domicilio de Andrew Roberts. Una señora les abrió la puerta y estuvieron dialogando durante unos minutos con ella.

"Andrew me ha hablado muchas veces de ese caso. Cuando ocurrió el y yo todavía no nos conocíamos y el nunca me ha dicho como se llamaban aquellos chicos pero supongo que se refieren ustedes a lo de Nick Fallon."

"¿Nick Fallon?"

"Si. Así se llamaba el muchacho. Pero creo que será mejor que hablen con mi marido. Por favor, no le digan nada de los asesinatos y perdonen sus lagunas, pero esta enfermo y tiene muchos problemas de memoria"

"Prometemos no decirle nada."

La señora Roberts los condujo hacia una modesta habitación donde un hombre mayor estaba recostado en la cama.

"Andy, estas dos personas han venido a hablar contigo. Están interesados en Nick Fallon."

"Fallon. ¡Ah, si Fallon! Sabía que algún día alguien vendría a mi casa y me preguntaría por lo que paso aquel día. Pobre muchacho. Aquellos chicos fueron crueles con él, muy crueles."

La señora Roberts les hizo un gesto a Tom y Kate para que se sentaran en silencio y así lo hicieron.

"Nick Fallon. La verdad es que siempre me he sentido culpable por lo que paso. Y eso que al menos conseguí imponer mis criterios y aquellos chicos fueron expulsados del instituto, pero gracias a las influencias de sus padres, la cosa no paso de ahí cuando deberían haber tenido un castigo mayor."

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Hace ya más de treinta años aquellos gamberros cogieron una noche y colgaron al pobre Nick de la bandera que colgaba en la puerta principal del instituto. Lo amordazaron para que no hiciese ningún ruido. Además lo grabaron todo. El pobre muchacho era algo tímido y retraído y tenía bastantes problemas de comunicación con los demás. Solo tenía doce años cuando ocurrió. Estuvo allí toda la noche, temiendo caerse y partirse la crisma mientras los otros lo grababan. No se como se las ingeniaron pero gracias a Dios la bandera no cedió y no se cayo. Recuerdo que era una noche de tormenta. Cuando el guarda llegó, Nick estaba como ido, temblando de miedo y calado hasta los huesos. No hablo casi en dos semanas y todo cambio. Sus padres murieron al poco tiempo y el chico fue de mal en peor. Algunas casas de acogida y problemas psicológicos. Hace ya muchos años que no se nada de él, pero supongo que no acabaría muy bien."

"¿Como descubrieron quien había sido?"

"Por la madre de uno de ellos. Descubrió la cinta que habían grabado y me la trajo. Ella prometió llevarse a su hijo del instituto, si el incidente no pasaba a más. Y no tuve más remedio que aceptar."

"¿Tiene usted la cinta?"

El viejo Andrew sonrió y miro hacia el armario que tenía justo enfrente.

"Hace unos quince años el chico de la sonrisa maliciosa vino a por ella y se la llevo"

Kate y Tom se miraron sorprendidos.

"¿Qué quiere usted decir? ¿Que no la tiene?"

"No exactamente. Por lo que pudiese pasar hice dos copias de la cinta. Ahí arriba."

Kate se dirigió hacia donde el hombre se encontraba y cogió la cinta de video antigua.

"Perdone, señor Andrew, pero sabemos el nombre de dos de aquellos chicos, Michael y David. ¿Quién era el tercero?"

"¡Ah! El chico de la sonrisa maliciosa. Ese era diferente a los otros dos. Era especial. Estoy seguro que fue quien lo tramo todo."

"Su nombre."

El señor Roberts pareció entrar en un extraño trance y dejo de hablar.

"Creo que no le van a poder sacar nada más. Ya tienen su cinta. Seguramente no recuerda el nombre de aquel tercer muchacho."

Tom y Kate se levantaron y le dieron las gracias a la señora Roberts y se marcharon enseguida. Una vez en el coche llamaron a Expósito.

"Javier, puede que tengamos la solución a nuestro problema. Busca un reproductor de video antiguo de beta. La cinta esta en ese formato."

"Por fin parece que podemos entender algo de este caso."

"Eso parece"

_o_

Castle observaba nervioso por la ventanilla del coche el inmenso atasco que a estas horas intentaba esquivar para coger la carretera que lo llevaría a los Hamptons de nuevo. No dejaba de pensar en los acontecimientos que habían transcurrido en aquellos últimos dos días e intentaba repetirse una y otra vez que estaba haciendo lo más correcto y mejor para todos. Tenía que salir de allí. Rápido.

No dejaba de pensar en Kate y la última conversación que habían tenido en la azotea antes de que se marchara. Pobre Kate. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Y el lo sabía. Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

"Vamos. Maldita sea. Arrancad de una vez. Por Dios."

En eso momento sonó el teléfono. Alexis.

"Dime"

"Aunque vuelvas a irte de nuevo. ¿Puedo ir el próximo fin de semana a verte?"

"¿Y por que no habrías de hacerlo?"

"Yo que sé, papá. Estas tan raro últimamente que no sé como comportarme contigo."

Castle estuvo un rato en silencio mientras miraba el lento trafico que seguía rodeándolo.

"Sabes que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, verdad."

"Lo sé. La culpa la tienes tu y el callejón sin salida."

"¿El qué…?"

"Nada. Es algo que me ha aconsejado alguien."

"Y ese alguien no te ha dicho lo que tienes que hacer para intentar soportar lo mejor que puedas a tu viejo."

"Si. Estar. Llana y simplemente estar. Si es que tu me dejas. Si es que tu nos dejas."

Castle estuvo un buen rato en silencio. Supuso que aquel consejo no había salido precisamente de boca de la abuela Martha. Ella no era de esa clase de consejos. No. Ese había salido de otra persona. Y el sabía perfectamente de quién.

"Entiendo. Te espero el fin de semana. Y prometo estar un poco más comunicativo que la última vez."

"Eso espero. Te quiero, papá. Hasta el sábado."

"Hasta el sábado."

Castle permaneció un rato parado, ajeno al tráfico y a los pitos de los coches de atrás que lo apremiaban a seguir. Por un momento, vio su cara reflejada en el retrovisor y suspiro desesperado.

"Pero… seré gilipollas. ¡Dios mío! Sabes que no tienes más remedio que hacerlo, aunque se va a liar del todo. Lo sabes… ¿verdad?"

Castle giró bruscamente el volante dando la vuelta, ante los gritos y las bocinas de algunos de los coches que se encontraban en el atasco y volvió a tomar el camino de la gran manzana.


	6. Chapter 6

Tom miraba la cinta de Beta que tenía en las manos mientras el y Kate intentaban llegar a la comisaría lo más pronto posible, pero el intenso trafico les había hecho demorarse más de lo que ellos hubiesen querido.

"Parece que vamos camino de conseguir algo de todo este asunto."

"Eso parece. He cursado la orden contra Nick Fallon, aunque no se le conoce domicilio formal en Nueva York. Lo último que hemos podido saber de él, es que estuvo en un centro psiquiátrico del norte de Virginia. Hace unos seis meses se fue de allí y no han sabido nada más de él. Casi toda su vida la ha pasado en centros de acogida y para enfermos mentales y ha trabajado en varios oficios, pintor, electricista, etc."

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Tom. Antes de contestar vio el número de teléfono reflejado.

"Número desconocido. Puede ser él."

"Quizás haya cumplido totalmente su venganza."

"¿Si?"

"Hola detectives. ¿Todavía nada?"

"¡Fallon!"

"¡Oh, vaya! Que bonito. Ya saben quien soy. Y con eso ya lo hemos arreglado todo ¿verdad?"

"Hemos estado hablando con el señor Roberts."

"Ese viejo chocho. ¿Y que les ha contado? Pobrecito Fallon, que pena, Fallon."

"Creo que deberías de entregarte y parar ya."

"¿Parar? ¿Ahora? Cuando empieza lo mejor. Se ve que el viejo no les ha contado todo. Pobre tonto. Seguramente se le habrá olvidado. No les ha contado lo mejor. Por eso todavía no ha acabado todo. Además, al contrario que esos dos cobardes de Michael y David, él acudirá. Estoy seguro. Lo hará. Y yo le estaré esperando."

Nick colgó el teléfono. Tom y Kate se miraron sin saber muy bien que pensar de la conversación tenida.

"Aquí hay algo que se nos escapa y me esta volviendo loco."

"Quizás la cinta nos aclare todas las dudas que tenemos."

"Estoy cada vez más convencido que todo lo que Nick ha ido dejando en los dos asesinatos tenían un sentido. Era una forma de ponerse en contacto con alguien."

"No se. Ponerse en contacto ¿Con quien? ¿Con nosotros? ¿Para que?"

En ese momento llegaron a la comisaría y cogieron rápidamente el ascensor para llegar a su departamento.

"Espero que Javier haya conseguido ya el aparato de video que necesitamos."

Cuando el ascensor se paró en su planta y las puertas se abrieron, lo primero que Kate pudo ver no fue a Javier esperando con el video para ver la cinta, sino a Richard Castle esperando y mirando de manera impaciente al ascensor sentado en la misma silla que había ocupado prácticamente durante dos años. Kate se quedo de piedra. Después empezó a caminar despacio hacia donde Castle seguía sentado. No se lo podía creer. Estaba allí. En su sitio. En la comisaría. Esa que ella pensaba que no volvería a pisar nunca más. Pero lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? Y que más da porque. Estaba allí.

"Castle, ¿Qué ocurre?"

Castle se levanto lentamente de la que había sido su silla durante un tiempo y miro a Kate fijamente.

"Necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente. Yo…"

"¡Ya lo tengo!"

Castle y Kate se volvieron al unísono hacia donde Javier acababa de entrar portando un viejo aparato de video. Tom venía detrás de él con la cinta de video en la mano. Castle volvió a sentarse lentamente y se quedo mirando a un lugar indefinido, mientras Kate se volvía hacia él.

"Lo siento. ¿Puedes esperar? Es importante."

Castle asintió en silencio y vio como Kate se acercaba hacia donde los demás se encontraban. Ryan y Expósito discutían mientras Tom intentaba hacer funcionar la cinta.

"Te lo has cargado."

"Que no."

"Que si."

"Como os hayáis cargado la cinta os mato a los dos."

"No esta rota. A ver, dejar que este viejo policía recuerde como se ponía esto."

"La verdad es que ya estoy muy cansada de este caso. A ver si la cinta nos da una idea de donde puede haber quedado Nick Fallon con ese tercer hombre. Aunque si os digo la verdad, me importa un bledo lo que pueda pasar entre ellos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Michael Leland y David Shelton no eran unos angelitos precisamente y por lo que nos contó el antiguo director del colegio, el tercer hombre en esta trama seguramente era el cabecilla de ellos. Quizás con esta venganza tenga lo que se merece. Lo mejor es que ese hombre acuda a la cita con Nick y éste termine lo que ha empezado. O el otro termine con él. Quien sabe. Quizás le hagan un favor al resto del mundo."

Tom miro confuso a Kate ante su última insinuación.

"¿No crees que la gente puede cambiar?"

"Un niño rico de mamá que normalmente le sacaba de todos los líos en los que se metía, fuesen de la índole que fuesen, no apuesto mucho por él."

"Pero nuestro trabajo es…"

"Intentar que la cita entre Nick y ese hombre no se produzca y salvarle el cuello. Lo sé. Perdona, es que últimamente estoy muy liada y…"

"Lo se. Bueno. Esto ya esta. Vamos a ver."

Todos empezaron a mirar a la televisión donde las imágenes empezaron a visionar a dos chicos de aparentemente unos quince años que colgaban a otro un par de años menor que ellos, mientras que otro al que no veían pero si oían les jaleaba. Habían tapado los ojos al muchacho. Su cara de terror era visible y se movía nervioso de un lado para otro.

"Eso es. Chicos. Con cuidado. No queremos matarle. Verdad Nicky."

"Por favor. ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Dejadme ya!"

"A ver, a ver. Esa cara de terror. Así me gusta, niño débil. Es perfecto."

"¡Soltadme, por favor!"

"¡Cállate de una vez! No quiero que hables. Solo deseo ver tu cara, tu expresión, tu miedo."

"Joder, ese tío esta como una regadera."

"Michael, ven aquí y coge la cámara."

En ese momento, vieron como uno de los muchachos se acercaba hacia la cámara, mientras el otro terminaba de atar a Nick y lo dejaba allí.

"Vamos. Eso es. Acércate a la cámara. Cabrón. Queremos ver tu cara."

"Nick, Nick, Nick. Ni siquiera puedes imaginar quien diablos te esta haciendo esto ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo lo vas a saber? Apenas hablas con los demás. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que no somos lo suficientemente buenos para ti, niño débil?"

En ese momento, el tercer chico, al que todos habían oído pero no habían visto se acerco hacía donde estaba Nick. Tenía unos quince años. Llevaba el pelo algo largo, pero bien cuidado. La ropa era de buena calidad y llevaba un lápiz y un cuaderno en la mano, en el que aparentemente estaba escribiendo algo.

"Vamos, Nick. Necesito ver más. Dame más. Con esto no tengo suficiente ni para empezar. Ni siquiera para escribir ni una mediocre novela."

En ese momento y en el departamento de la comisaría 12 donde se estaba visionando una cruel novatada que había transcurrido hacia unos treinta años antes, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido durante unos segundos. Cuatro pares de ojos miraban hacia el televisor en silencio sin entender muy bien que es lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y que era lo que realmente estaban viendo. Tom fue el primero en reaccionar.

"¡Dios mío! Es Castle. Richard Edgar Castle."

Kate, cuya cara parecía congelada en una dolorosa mueca, miró hacia la izquierda, en dirección hacia la silla en la que hacia prácticamente unos cinco minutos había dejado sentado a Richard Castle. Pero Richard Castle ya no estaba allí. Y seguramente ya no estaría nunca. Ni allí ni en ningún otro sitio.

"Acabo de hacer lo que creo que acabo de hacer. Le he dado permiso para…"

Kate miraba aterrada hacia los demás sin saber que hacer. Su cuerpo le decía que debía reaccionar en alguna dirección, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Tom se levanto de su silla y empezó a correr hacia el ascensor.

"¡Vamos! ¡Venga! No puede haber pasado ni tres minutos desde que se ha marchado. ¡Vamos!"


	7. Chapter 7

Castle conducía su coche con celeridad por las atestadas calles de Nueva York aquella noche de sábado. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez los comentarios que le había oído a Kate decir mientras preparaban la cinta para verla. Sobre todo uno. Clavado en su cabeza. En su alma. Como la cicatriz que 3XK le había dejado para siempre en su frente. No apuesto mucho por él. De acuerdo. Él tampoco apostaba por ella. Por ella ni por nadie. ¿Qué quería Nick? ¿Matarle? ¿Colgarlo de la bandera? Y que mas daba ya. Le iba a dar a Nick, a Kate y al mundo lo que querían. En ese momento, su móvil que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto, empezó a oírse con fuerza. Castle giró la cabeza. Kate.

"¡Llama! ¡Llama lo que quieras!"

Nick Fallon. Maldita sea. Hasta que no había visto al pobre David colgado en la azotea del hotel Milton no podía creer que aquellos dos asesinatos tuviesen relación con algo que había sucedido hacía ya tantos años y que él prácticamente había borrado de su vida y de su mente hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando recordaba aquello, solía pensar que realmente no era algo que él hubiese vivido. Era como una especie de deja vu. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, recordaba aquella noche con total nitidez. Es más, recordaba cuales había sido las motivaciones que le habían llevado a hacer lo que hizo y por eso golpeaba con fuerza el volante mientras se dirigía hacia la cita con Nick. El teléfono volvió a sonar de nuevo. Prácticamente no había dejado de hacerlo desde hacía cinco minutos. Ahora no era Kate. El número que salía reflejado no lo tenía en su memoria.

"¿Crees que me puedes engañar? Es ese maldito compañero nuevo tuyo. El viejo ese… ¿Crees que me puedes engañar?"

_o_

"Contesta el teléfono, Castle ¡Por Dios, contesta!"

Kate miraba desolada hacia un lado y otro de la carretera intentando vislumbrar el coche de Castle entre tanto tráfico. Se habían dirigido hacia el norte, mientras que Ryan y Expósito habían ido en la dirección contraria. Aunque aquello era absurdo. Era buscar una aguja en un pajar.

"¿Dónde habrá ido? ¿Dónde habrán quedado?"

Tom, que conducía el coche, intentaba concentrarse en la carretera y no pensar mucho en todo lo que acababa de pasar. A su lado, Kate estaba cada vez más desesperada y abatida.

"Lo mato, Tom. No intentes impedírmelo. Si lo encontramos antes que Nick, yo lo mato. Porque no vino antes a nosotros. ¿Por qué?"

"No lo se. Quizás tuvo miedo."

"¿Miedo? ¿De que? ¿De mi?"

"O de él, Kate. Yo que sé. Esto es absurdo."

Tom se desvío de la carretera y aparco en la acera, entre un contenedor y un carro de helados.

"¿Pero se puede saber que haces?"

"Esto es inútil. Así no lo vamos a encontrar. Pensemos. Vimos las pistas como Castle de donde se produciría el encuentro."

"¿Y que? Castle sabía de que se trataba desde el principio. Y nosotros no."

"Pero ahora si lo sabemos. Hemos visto la cinta."

Kate y Tom se quedaron un momento en silencio. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que los dos se volvieron hacia el otro y gritaron al unísono.

"¡En el instituto! Pero que tontos hemos sido."

Tom volvió a poner el coche en marcha, mientras que Kate llamaba por radio a Ryan y Expósito.

"Javier, lo tenemos. Va hacia el instituto. Teníamos que haberlo supuesto antes. Es como si…"

"Richard Castle lo hubiese escrito."

Kate se volvió hacia Tom y asintió. Aquel hombre empezaba a sorprenderla cada día más y la intuición que había tenido en este caso la intrigaba. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que pensar en como matar a Richard Castle. O a Nick Fallon. O a los dos.

"¡Oh, por Dios! Vamos, Tom. Acelera."

_o_

Castle aparco su coche en un descampado cerca del instituto. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia el mismo. Siempre le habían gustado los colegios de noche. Eran algo fantasmal. Toda la vida y ruido que solía ocurrir en ellos durante el día, se convertían en oscuridad y absoluto silencio por la noche. No sin esfuerzo, consiguió trepar por la valla y de un salto colarse al otro lado. Mientras atravesaba el patio y se dirigía hacia la puerta principal miraba a un lado y a otro. Decidió pararse en medio del patio y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo lentamente.

"¡Nick! ¡Nick Fallon! Ya ves que estoy aquí. Sal de tu escondite y acabemos este juego."

En ese momento, de una puerta lateral, surgió la figura de un hombre empuñando un arma. Su aspecto era bastante normal. Bajo de estatura y no muy agraciado físicamente, miraba a Castle entre una mezcla de admiración no exenta de miedo.

"Lo sabía. Sabía que tú vendrías. Tú no eres como los demás."

"¿Por qué los has matado?"

"Matarlos. Yo no quería matarlos. Solo quería que viviesen lo mismo que yo viví hace tantos años. Pero no quisieron. Se rieron de mí."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres que me cuelgue de la bandera? ¿Es solo eso?"

"¿Y que otra cosa podía ser? Si lo haces, no te mataré. Tu te cuelgas, yo lo grabo y todo habrá terminado."

Castle sonrió sorprendido. Era solo un juego. Un cruel juego de niños.

"Esta bien. Tendrás lo que quieres. Vamos."

Castle atravesó el patio velozmente pasando por delante de Nick que seguía apuntándole con su arma. Nick lo siguió cada vez más asustado y confundido. Castle comenzo a subir una escalera, preparada para los casos de incendios, que se encontraba en uno de los laterales de la fachada principal.

"¡Vamos, Nick! ¿Vas a tener ahora miedo? Sígueme y tendrás lo que querías. ¿O es que sigues siendo un maldito niño débil?"

Castle subía cada vez con más rápidez, mientras que Nick lo seguía despacio y algo aterrado. A lo lejos empezaron a oírse las sirenas de la policía.

"¿Los has llamado? A la policía. Lo has hecho."

"No. Maldita sea. No. Seguramente habrán descubierto que era aquí donde me habías citado. Aunque no lo creas, son muy listos. Pero no llegarán a tiempo. Tu tendrás tu momento. ¡Venga!"

En ese momento, el coche de Kate y Tom atravesó la valla del colegio con fuerza e irrumpió en escena. Castle había llegado al final de la escalera y empezó a gatear por la cornisa directo hacia la bandera lo más rápidamente que pudo.

"Venga, Nick. ¡Date prisa! Supongo que habrás traído la cámara."

Nick lo seguía a cierta distancia, cada vez más asustado y abatido. Kate y Tom se bajaron del coche y empezaron a correr hacia la fachada.

"¡Castle! ¡Castle! ¡Párate!"

"Han llegado a tiempo para ver el espectáculo, detectives. Nick y yo lo hemos preparado para ustedes. ¿Verdad que si, muchacho?"

Nick se había quedado parado hacia un rato. Estaba petrificado de miedo. No podía seguir y su cuerpo temblaba cada vez con más fuerza. Castle se volvió hacia él y ante el estupor de Kate y Tom empezó a levantarse y quedarse de pie, haciendo prácticamente malabarismos en la estrecha cornisa. Tom se dirigió con rapidez hacia otra escalera que se encontraba en el otro lado de la fachada, contrario a por donde Castle y Nick habían subido y empezó a gatear con celeridad. Mientras tanto, Kate empezará a subir despacio por la misma escalera que lo habían hecho Castle y Nick.

"Sigues siendo un niño débil. Un maldito niño débil. ¿Y sabes que? Yo no entendía porque. Por eso te escogí a ti y no a otro. Tenías una familia perfecta. Unos padres que te adoraban. Muchas veces había pasado por delante de tu casa y os había visto. Envidiaba tus comidas del domingo por la mañana con toda tu familia y amigos. Os había visto muchas veces a tu padre y a ti jugar al béisbol desde mi habitación de nuestra casa en Long Island. Y no entendía porque, a pesar de eso, te comportabas así con ellos y con todos. Retraído, asustado, insociable… ¿Por qué? Tú no tenías motivos para ser así. Yo sí."

Tom había seguido gateando hacia Castle cada vez más confundido y alarmado. Todas las palabras que Castle estaba prácticamente vomitando se le clavaban una a una en una parte de su corazón que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

"Kate, dile a tu maldito compañero que se este quieto y no siga gateando. Me esta poniendo muy nervioso."

"Castle, por favor, déjalo. Mírale. No vale la pena. Esta asustado. No es nadie. Déjalo."

"Pero esto es un juego. No puedo dejarlo. ¿Verdad, Nick? Apostemos, pues… ¿Qué apuestas Kate? ¿Crees que me quedaré colgado de la bandera y Nick podrá hacer su absurdo video o que mi peso no aguantará y daré con todos mis huesos en el suelo? ¡Apuesta, Kate… Apuesta!"

En ese momento, Tom, que no había dejado de gatear por la cornisa a pesar de las advertencias de Castle, se tiró hacia él y lo empujo hacía atrás con fuerza para apoyarse en la fachada lo más que pudiese. Eso hizo que la cornisa, que debido al peso de los cuatro estaba cediendo un poco, temblara con fuerza y que el pobre Nick que había empezado a levantarse con la cámara, resbalara sin remedio y cayera hacia el vacío, aunque Kate que estaba muy cerca de él había estado a punto de cogerlo.

"¡No! ¡Nick! ¡Maldito sea! ¡No intentaba tirarme! ¡No intentaba tirarme! Solo quería que Kate llegase hasta él para atraparle."

Castle seguía empujando con fuerza hacia delante, pero Tom lo agarraba con más fuerza aún y no le soltaba en absoluto.

"¡Díselo, Kate! ¡Dile que me suelte!"

Kate miraba a Castle confundida. Podía ver en él todo el horror y el miedo acumulados durante todos estos meses. A eso se refería en su carta. Ahora podía verlo en primera persona. Y no le gustaba en absoluto. Desde el lugar donde se encontraba podía ver al pobre Nick y el enorme charco de sangre que cada vez más manchaba todo el suelo de la fachada del patio. Castle también miraba hacía allí con un horror y una angustia indescifrables. Tom reacciono en ese instante.

"Y tu dile a él que no le pienso soltar en absoluto. Así que despacio los tres vamos a ir gateando poco a poco hacia las escaleras y bajaremos sin cometer ninguna tontería, porque si lo hace, le juro a él que no tenga la menor certeza de que caeremos los dos juntos como lo ha hecho el pobre Nick y que eso a mi mujer y a mis hijas no les hará ninguna gracia en absoluto."

Tom empezó a aflojar un poco la presión que realizaba sobre Castle, lo suficiente para que este, que no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaba Nick, empezará a gatear por la cornisa y hacia las escaleras. Por su lado, Kate empezó a hacer lo mismo mientras que el instituto empezaba a llenarse de coches de policía y agentes que parecían salir de todas partes. Llegaban tarde. Se habían perdido un bonito espectáculo.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate miraba cansada hacia el despacho del capitán Montgomery donde éste discutía hacía un buen rato con alguien por teléfono. Prácticamente no había dormido nada durante la pasada noche. Primero, todo el papeleo que le había supuesto tener que desentrañar todo y cada uno de los detalles del caso y después el interrogatorio para saber que diablos había ocurrido allí arriba y hasta donde Castle era o no culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Los de asuntos internos habían estado raudos para aparecer y ella no había tenido más remedio que contestar a todas sus preguntas. Había intentado no obviar nada y ser lo más sincera posible en sus respuestas, pero no sabía si realmente lo había sido o no.

Maldito Castle y maldita la hora en que volvió a aparecer por Nueva York. Durante los interrogatorios los gritos que había oído desde la habitación donde los de asuntos internos habían estado con él, se habían oído por toda la comisaría. Castle seguía insistiendo en que su intención no era tirarse en ningún momento hacia la bandera y que no había relacionado los asesinatos con Nick hasta prácticamente dejar a ella y a Tom en la azotea. Suponiendo que fuese verdad, porque diablos había esperado hasta la noche para aparecer y querer contarlo todo. Y porque no había dicho desde el principio que conocía a las victimas aunque fuese con otra identidad. Repito. Maldito Castle.

"Kate, ¿puedes venir un momento?"

Kate asintió entristecida y entro en el despacho del capitán cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Tenemos un problema."

"¿Otro?"

El capitán Montgomery sonrió hastiado y empezó a abrir uno de los cajones de su mesa, sacando el documento de la renuncia que Castle había firmado hacía seis meses y que ellos dos habían guardado allí sin querer saber nada más de ella.

"¿Recuerdas esto? Bien, pues el dichoso documento acaba de darnos una bofetada en la cara a los dos."

"¿Qué quiere usted decir?"

"Pues que… como Castle oficialmente todavía seguía colaborando con nosotros porque su renuncia nunca llegó a las instancias que tenía que haber llegado, desde arriba van a tratar este asunto como si Castle siguiese siendo un adjunto nuestro."

"¿Y eso significa que…?"

"Que van a tratar a Castle como si fuese un policía. Le van a poner una sanción para que pague a la sociedad y al estado de Nueva York todo el lío que ha montado en este caso."

"¿Y eso significa que…?"

Montgomery suspiró cansado mientras se sentaba en su asiento y miraba fijamente hacia Kate.

"Lo siento, Kate. Pero los de arriba no han tenido otra idea que castigar a Castle trayéndolo de vuelta aquí y exigiéndole trabajar con nosotros al menos hasta el verano."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No, no, no, no… Pero eso es una locura. Una absoluta tontería. ¿Un castigo para él o un castigo para nosotros?"

"Lo sé. He intentado hacer todo lo humanamente posible para parar esto, pero no tengo potestad para ello."

"Pero yo no puedo trabajar con él. Yo ya no sé quien es, ni siquiera él lo sabe. No puedo trabajar con alguien así."

"No tienes que decirme algo que yo ya sé, Kate."

Kate y Montgomery estuvieron un buen rato en silencio intentando digerir este nuevo problema. Kate no se lo podía creer. Es que se habían vuelto todos locos.

"Además, Castle no aceptará. Tiene la mismas ganas de estar aquí como nosotros. No aceptará. No lo hará ¿Verdad?"

_o_

"No, no, no, no y no."

Castle caminaba enrabietado por el salón de su loft. Su aspecto era caótico. No había dormido nada en toda la noche y el cansancio que su cara expresaba combinado con la rabia que tenía en ese instante podía haber asustado a cualquiera. Cualquiera que no fuese el paciente y abnegado Karl Engels."

"No tienes otra alternativa, Richard."

"Si que la tengo. Salir ahora mismo pitando de aquí. Me agobia Nueva York, me agobia este loft y sobre todo me agobia la comisaría 12 y todos sus miembros. Vuelve a llamar al alcalde y dile que me importa un bledo que nuestra amistad haya acabado, pero que me saque de aquí. Que me metan en la cárcel si es que tengo que cumplir una condena. Que me ponga a barrer las calles de toda la maldita ciudad de Nueva York, pero que no me vuelva a meter en ese maldito lugar."

Karl intentaba no mirar a Castle mientras hablaba con él, porque este no hacía otra cosa que ponerle nervioso.

"Castle, por favor. Al menos haz esto por Alexis y por tu madre."

"No metas a ellas en todo esto. Pero ¿es que no comprendes que yo no puedo estar allí? Como voy a trabajar con personas con las que ya no quiero estar, ni siquiera ver. Ni ellas tampoco a mí. Ya no confían en mí y yo tampoco en ellos. Y este trabajo se basa mucho en el respeto y en la confianza en tus compañeros. Esto es una locura."

"Me extraña que no queriendo saber nada más de todo esto, en este momento hayas hablado como si fueras uno de ellos."

"¿Uno de que…?"

"Un policía, Richard. Has hablado como lo haría un policía."

Castle se detuvo un momento y se quedo un buen rato en silencio sin mirar a nada definido. Estaba bloqueado. El loft parecía estar dando vueltas sobre su cabeza y tuvo que caminar hacia el sofá para sentarse. Cuando lo hizo se tapo la cara con sus manos y se quedo así durante un buen rato.

"Sabes que no tienes otra alternativa. Solo serán unos meses. Si todo sale bien y no hay problemas esto se acabará en poco tiempo y tu podrás hacer con tu vida lo que te de la gana, Richard."

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?"

"Porque tu madre es amiga mía desde hace ya muchos años y le prometí que estaría pendiente de ti. Desde lo que ocurrió con Gina todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Y tu solo has ido dando bandazos de un lado para otro. Y para colmo…"

"Tuve que volver a Nueva York a liarla más todavía. Aunque eso fue más culpa tuya que mía."

"Ahí me has pillado."

Castle se destapo la cara y miro a Karl con aire muy fatigado y asintió levemente.

"Haz lo que quieras. Haced lo que queráis. Pero esto, repito, es una maldita locura."

_o_

Tom conducía su coche hacia la comisaría en aquella soleada mañana. Hacía ya dos días que había sucedido el altercado de la azotea y la escena y las palabras que allí se habían sucedido no dejaban de pesar en su cabeza una y otra vez. Como resultado de todo ello, Castle había sido obligado prácticamente a volver a trabajar en la comisaría 12 y él era un daño colateral más, ya que había vuelto a ser trasladado a otro lugar. Al menos, volvía a trabajar en la brigada especial que se encargaba de resolver los incendios que se producían en Nueva York, que había sido su departamento durante buena parte de su vida como policía. Aunque a su edad y a punto de jubilarse, suponía que le darían un despacho y mucho papeleo.

Pero primero tenía que ir a la 12 y recoger sus cosas y despedirse de todos. Y desearles buena suerte. Iba a hacerles falta. Cuando llego al departamento lo primero que vio le hizo mucho gracia y pensó que aquel maldito castigo para Castle iba a ser un castigo para todos. Kate estaba arrastrando por toda la comisaría la silla donde primero Castle y después él, se habían sentado durante todo este tiempo. Cuando llego a la otra punta de la estancia, Kate dejo la silla y volvió con paso enérgico hacia su mesa. Entonces le vio.

"Tom ¿Has venido a recoger tus cosas?"

"Que remedio."

"Lo siento mucho. Debe de ser frustrante que te tengan de un lado para otro como una peonza."

"Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Además, es mejor así. Créeme."

Kate no entendió muy bien a que se refería Tom con ese comentario y encogió los hombros.

"Intenta llevarlo lo mejor posible y piensa que solo serán unos meses."

"Gracias. Pero eso ya me lo ha dicho todo el mundo y no me consuela nada."

"Kate. Siéntate un momento, por favor."

Kate así lo hizo y miro a Tom con extrañeza.

"Mira. Se que la situación es muy difícil y que seguramente será peor el remedio que la enfermedad, pero ha tocado así y hay que vivir con ello. No voy a juzgarte a ti, ni a vosotros, ni siquiera a Castle, aunque podría hacerlo, sobre todo a él. Yo solo quiero que pienses en estos ocho meses en una cosa. Y es que volvió. Cuando podría haber huido a los Hamptons o haber ido a ver a Nick, su primera decisión había sido venir aquí. Piensa en ello. Adios Kate."

Kate y Tom se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y Tom cogió su caja con sus cosas y empezó a acercarse al ascensor, mientras Kate se volvía hacia la pizarra donde empezaba a colocar las pistas del nuevo caso en el que había empezado a trabajar. Cuando el ascensor se abrió, apareció Castle portando su caja con sus cosas con aire fastidiado y sombrío. Los dos se cruzaron sin ni siquiera mirarse.

"Señor Castle."

"Señor O'Hara."

La puerta del ascensor empezó a cerrarse poco a poco mientras que Tom miraba como Castle se acercaba hacia donde estaba Kate. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara definitivamente vio algo que al menos le dio un motivo a la esperanza. Castle había dejado sus cosas encima de la mesa y del fondo de la misma había sacado dos cafés. Dejo uno encima de la mesa y el cogió el otro y pasando por delante de Kate empezó a mirar la pizarra. Kate llego hasta su mesa y sin decir nada cogió el café que Castle le había dejado mientras este empezaba a trabajar con la pizarra en el nuevo caso que tenían entre manos. Si. Quizás aquel tonto gesto era una ventana abierta a la esperanza.

**Espero que os haya gustado mi historia y que hayáis disfrutado con ella tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola. Prometo que habrá mas historias sobre Castle que serán una continuación de esta. Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
